


Do You Remember

by PrincessWinchester13



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Based on a song, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Reminiscing, Song fic, fluffy one shot, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 01:12:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17736200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessWinchester13/pseuds/PrincessWinchester13
Summary: Well all these times they come and goAnd alone don't seem so longOver ten years have gone byWe can't rewind, we're locked in timeBut you're still mineDo you remember?





	Do You Remember

**Author's Note:**

> Fluffy little one shot. Another one based off of a song. I used Jack Johnson’s “Do You Remember”. Have fun. Enjoy. Comments are wonderful and always appreciated. :)

“Hey, Cas! Look at this one!”

Castiel huffed and turned the kitchen faucet off from cleaning the dishes from their dinner. Drying his hands off he ambled into the living room where his boyfriend, Dean, was sitting in front of a lit fireplace going through a box of old pictures. 

They were up in the woods, a few hours from their house and civilization, at one of the Winchester’s hunting cabins. This one was the one they pretty much had claimed for themselves a few years ago when they were financially stable to spend money on weekends away. John and Mary had gladly let them decorate it themselves, and while they contemplated living there several times, they had decided to leave it as a place to escape to and have long, romantic weekends there instead. 

Yesterday Dean had picked him up from work and Castiel was surprised to see two of their duffles packed and in the backseat with bags of groceries. Immediately Castiel knew Dean had planned a romantic weekend for them up at their cabin and he was happy to oblige his boyfriends romantic gesture. 

When they arrived last night, the refrigerated foods were put away, the bed was made, and they didn’t leave their bed until this morning after Dean made him breakfast in bed. They may have used up all of the hot water in the water heater during the shower they took together. 

Right now they were relaxing and cleaning up after dinner of some amazing burgers that Dean had cooked for them. Burgers were Castiel’s favorite and Dean knew how to make them perfectly. Castiel had the perfect boyfriend. 

Castiel settled down besides Dean in front of the fireplace. Castiel didn’t even realize they had a bunch of these old pictures up at this old cabin but Dean started looking through them while Castiel was cleaning up from dinner. An anniversary party for Dean’s parents was fast approaching and Sam, Dean’s younger brother, had been asking them for weeks for some pictures of them to put into a slideshow for Mary and John Winchester’s surprise party. At least they lucked out and could finally get some pictures together before Sam picked out unflattering pictures himself. 

Castiel noticed the pictures scattered around near the box but his eye landed on the pile of pictures Dean had in his lap and the one he had in his hand. Castiel smiled noticing their young faces and leaned his head on Dean’s shoulder smiling. He could feel Dean’s smile when he turned his head to kiss Castiel’s forehead. 

“Aw, Dean, look at those handsome teenagers.” Castiel joked. They knew they each found themselves as awkward lanky teens, but found each other adorable in their own right. 

“Do you remember when we first met?” Dean chuckled while looking at the picture, “Cuz I sure do.”

Castiel smiled, “Yeah, when I started school in Lawrence in 9th grade.”

“Early September.” Dean mused. Castiel smiled to himself at how cute his boyfriend was. He was positive that Dean remembered the exact date and was just trying to make light of that fact by giving a vague time frame. Looking back at the picture Castiel’s fingers traced over Dean’s handsome face as he ignored his own grumpy looking face. 

“Man, you were so grumpy and full of teenage angst back then.” Dean’s shoulders started shaking with laughter. Castiel scowled jokingly, and even though Dean couldn’t see him, he was sure that Dean knew the exact face he was making. “I had the biggest crush on you right away and you completely ignored me.”

That statement took Castiel out of his musings. He didn’t know Dean had a crush on him that early on. Castiel opened his mouth to say something when Dean continued, “You were so nonchalant about making friends at school and every time I tried to talk to you, you would ignore me. And the first time you even seemed to recognize me as a person was when-“

“You were walking your bike home from school after you got Sam.” Castiel smiled remembering that he had definitely noticed Dean before then, but was just shy and worried about making new friends. He thought it was nice, though that Dean would pick up his younger brother on the way home from school and how caring he was towards him. 

Dean seemed a little surprised at Castiel’s confession but he nodded, “Man, you took your sweet time letting me in.” There was a pause with both of them just looking at the picture that was taken in front of the Winchester’s house, probably by Mary, while the fire crackled in the living room filling up the house. Dean took Castiel’s hand and squeezed it, “But I didn’t mind waiting.” Dean squeezed Cas’s shoulder as he pulled him closer to his own body heat. 

“Then you finally agreed to hang out with me one Friday after school.”

“But you weren’t in homeroom so I assumed the plans were cancelled until I came out after school when the bell rang and there was a bike locked to mine instead of the bike rack.” Castiel grinned mischievously and looked up at Dean with his eyebrow raised waiting for some sort of response. 

Dean’s cheeks turned pink thinking back on it, “Dude, after weeks of waiting around for you, I wasn’t going to let you roll off without me.”

“I thought it was someone else being an asshole.” Castiel chuckled.

Picking up another picture, Dean handed it to Castiel who in turned grabbed it quickly smiling and looking at the boys on their bikes, “I can’t believe you have this picture! I loved this bike!”

“You painted flowers and bees on a sky blue bike. I definitely knew it was yours so that day when I was late for school I made the brave decision of holding your bike hostage with mine. When I came out of school you seemed a little…”

“Upset? Aggravated?” Castiel offered. 

“Eh, I’d say pissed is the more appropriate term for the smitey eyes you had that day.” Dean leaned down to kiss the scowl off of Castiel’s face. “But you got over it pretty quick once you knew it was my bike.”

“I suppose I may have had a soft spot for you even then.” Castiel leaned in to kiss Dean again and when he pulled back he got up to get some beers from the fridge for them to have while reminiscing. 

When Castiel got back to the living room Dean had put another log on the fire and was separating some of the pictures again. Assumingly making a pile for his parents’ slide show. “Cas, look, it’s the apartment on Clinton Street.” Dean handed a few pictures to Castiel of that moving day, “Do you remember when we first moved in together in that tiny ass apartment?” Dean’s head went back in a full belly laugh “Your piano took up the whole living room! We didn’t have room for anything else in there.” Dean continued chuckling. 

Castiel rolled his eyes at Dean but smiled, “I wasn’t giving up my piano. That was our livelihood for a while. I needed to make sure I had a place to practice.”

Dean smiled wholeheartedly and pulled Castiel close once again, “I wouldn’t have had it any other way sweetheart. Plus, you can really rock out on that thing. It was the only entertainment I needed.” 

“And you joined in on your guitar occasionally. But my favorite was when you just sang and played for me.” Castiel pulled out a picture that he took of Dean leaning on the piano playing his guitar. His eyes were closed and his mouth was in the shape of an “O” while he belted his heart out for Cas. “The love songs were always my favorite.” Castiel saw Dean’s cheeks and ears turn bright red at his confession as if Castiel never told him that before. 

Dean cleared his throat, “Yeah, and how the first three months you said we were playing house. Like damn children.”

“I don’t know about you, but I’m still playing house with you, Dean.” Castiel and Dean laughed together as they went through a few more pictures of their first apartment. “Well, you may have been the only one that liked my piano playing skills because I’m pretty sure that’s what got us kicked out.”

Dean smiled pulling out a few pictures from a few years back of them in front of a small house with a large yard, “Well, that might be true, but then we got an actual house to play house in.”

Castiel smiled at the grey and white house recalling the bigger living room that fit his piano better and the spacious backyard. They had moved to the outskirts of town so they could be as loud as they wanted without bothering anyone as much. They still had neighbors on that road but not as close as where they had grown up. 

“We were too poor the first few years to do a proper vacation-“ Dean started sounding a little upset at himself for not being able to provide more for them at still an early stage in their life together but Castiel didn’t want to hear any of that. Dean always made him feel safe, secure, and the happiest he’s ever been. 

“You built me our tree house! How was that not a vacation?! We got to ignore everyone every weekend.” He paused reaching for a few of the next pictures that Dean had taken of Castiel up in the treehouse in their backyard. Castiel sometimes forgot how good Dean was at taking pictures even when they were younger. “And we had amazing sex up in that tree.”

That comment provoked a smile and laugh from Dean “Yep, Cas, we definitely did.”

“I remember watching the old tree and everything burning down when it got hit by lightning in that lightning storm...“ Castiel’s mood grew slightly sadder. While he flipped through some more photos. He was getting towards the end of the current pile before Dean snatched it away from him with a stricken look on his face. 

Mumbling an apology under his breath he explained, “I took a picture of it while it was burning down. I don’t know why. It was beautiful in its own way I guess. But I don’t like looking at it.”

Castiel nodded and kissed Dean’s cheek. Shaking himself out of his stupor, Dean continued handing Castiel some pictures. Their first date, various homecoming games, proms, a bunch of photos of Castiel from Dean’s perspective while he was building up his portfolio. Dean always said that Castiel was his only muse. 

“My muse.” Dean grinned as he handed Castiel another few pictures seemingly reading Castiel’s mind. Dean seemed to be getting to the bottom of the box he was going though when he pulled out another box from the bottom. He opened it and put some of the pictures they were going through in it before turning to Castiel.

“Cas, I was crazy ‘bout you then and now, and craziest thing of all is it’s been over ten years and you’re still here with me. We’re locked in time like these pictures.” Dean shifted, turning towards Castiel more fully. Castiel smiled at Dean cupping his cheek as Dean continued, “And all these times they come and go but you’re still mine. And I’ll always be yours.” Dean shifted as he pulled one smaller box out of the one he was going through. Castiel’s heart felt like it stopped beating in his chest as he looked wide eyed at Dean and then down at the box he was opening to display a brushed silver band. “Castiel, I love you and I will always love you. Will you marry me?”

Castiel choked out an “of course” while Dean slid the ring onto his finger. As he glanced down at the ring on his finger he heard the familiar snap of a shutter and looked up to find Dean behind the lens of his camera. 

“So we can remember, Cas.”

Castiel wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
